eyeless jack x reader lemon
by Mazerunner fan
Summary: You notice your window is open every night when you move into your new creepy en you finnaly see what is doing s a person...at leas you think.He has a blue mask with a black substance dripping from wears a dark blue hoodie and black jeans.When you see it you don't freak out.Why?Maybe perhaps there was a spark between you...


Eyelessjack x reader 2

You stood back as you looked around at your new had moved to a creepy house in you decided to happy the place up as best you least your parents would never let you cover the house in colerful wrapping paper saying happy!

When you had first got to the house you you and your older brother josh walked toward the house you started complaining."Are you freaking kidding,this house is like...a hundred fifty thousand years old!"Your brother pulled his fingers through his hair."Yeah,and is this where the zombie queen and pumpkin jack got married?"he mom walked up behind you."Hey kids,it may look creepy now,but when the other moving truck gets here,you will feel at home and it wont be so bad."your mom walked past you and your brother exited to see the house."Wait,mom,i gotta go!"he called after turned around,walking backwards."Right now,cant you just sign up for sports tommorow?"He shook his head."No,the coach sent me an email saying it has to be today,as in saturday."she rolled her eyes and waved."Wait,your leaving?"you ask looking at your brother with fear in your eyes."Are you scared,you can come with me if you want."

You raised your eyebrows."Yes and no,but mom and dad are ordering pizza and are having a celebration about getting this crap house!I mean who the hell would want to live in this creepy run down place?"You were house was graying as the paint peeled off,some windows were cracked or broken,the curtians flowed out the windows with the breeze of the air,it just wasnt...happy."Okay ill be fast,okay?"you nodded."Okay."He gave you a peck on the lips before jumping in the rented moving van and driving away."Dont ever do that in front of your new friends."you mumbled to yourself as you walked back toward the creepy were brother and didnt think it was that wierd for a brother and sister to kiss eachother really wasnt wierd if you did it when you were like...five!Josh was 18 and you were turning 16 in the finnaly got to the white dirty took a deep breath and opened it you stept in you held your breath and coverd your nose."Oh,gosh,what the hell is that smell!"you said out loud,stumbling all over trying to find the source

You heard talking upstairs as you maze your way up the spiral you started getting use to the smell you pulled your hands away from your face and looked was a picture of george washington on the wall along with one of thomas jefferson and abraham linconThe bookshelves that filled the room gave it an extra creepy you turned you saw your mom in the other room with her hand over her mouth."Oh my gosh."she said over and over ran over to her."What?"you asked."Y/n,dont come any closer."he warned but it was too saw a young girl about 12 or 13 laying on the ground covered in chest was sliced open where her kidneys would have gasped and ran back down the winding staircase,out the door and into the saw josh pull up in the moving van with someone,his new friend was he got out of the car he burst into the tears and ran into his arms."Y/n,whats wrong?"he asked looking at his friend."They found a girl dead in the house!"you rolled his eyes."Dude,meet my sister."he weird kid in a blue mask,a blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans looked at the face and were kinda creeped it was for halloween,it was in a few weeks.

"Okay,y/n i know the house is creepy,but your taking this joke way too far."He walked toward the house,his arms around you."Im not lying!"Then your parents come running out of the house with all your luggage."Kids,were going to a hotel for a few days,get in the car now,well explain it on the way."You hopped into the car,sliding across the leathery looked at the masked kid and raised and dropped his shoulders as josh slid in next to you along with the boy."Whats going on?"asked mom sighed."Theres a been a murdering in that house."as your mom talked josh through everything you noticed the masked boy staring at quickly looked away."Dude,who the heck would do this?"The masked boy looked at josh."No idea."he said in a husky voice."Anyway,whats your friends name?"Josh looked at the boy."Go on."he motioned."My names

jack."he said fixing his redish brown hair."People call him eyeless jack this time of year when he wears this halloween mask."replied josh."Eyeless jack."jack said smiling as he looked out the window.

You stared at him a few more seconds and then leaned your head against the cold glass needed to forget about what had happened to forget about"eyeless jack".(to be continued)chapter 3 in a few u liked chapter 1!


End file.
